


New Traditions

by jungle_ride



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: “You do know we have cooks for this very purpose?” Phillip says, voice full of fond amusement as he walks into the castle’s kitchen to find Aurora standing by the work counter, an array of ingredients scattered across the wooden surface.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 Disney Animated Movie Exchange (DAM Exchange)





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



“You do know we have cooks for this very purpose?” Phillip says, voice full of fond amusement as he walks into the castle’s kitchen to find Aurora standing by the work counter, an array of ingredients scattered across the wooden surface. Eggs, milk, sugar, butter, flour. 

Aurora was dressed simply, in an outfit that reminded Phillip of the one she wore the day they met in the forest. Phillip himself was still in his nightclothes, the loose white shirt hanging off his shoulders. He had slipped on a pair of boots though so that his feet wouldn’t freeze on the stone floor. It was still chilly. The dawn was only now starting to fully appear, the sun peaking out from beyond the horizon, colouring the sky in a beautiful pink, blue hue. Phillip had woken when it was still dark, the empty space beside him stirring him from slumber. This wasn’t necessarily an uncommon occurrence in his life. Truth be told, although Aurora’s reputation as the ‘sleeping beauty’ was renowned throughout many kingdoms, she was in fact an early riser. Sixteen years living as a peasant in the forest with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in that tiny cottage had engrained in her a lifestyle foreign to the one she’d originally been born into. 

No matter how hard the palace servants had tried over the years Aurora was not prepared, nor wanted to live the life of a princess. At least not in the traditional sense, which didn’t brother Phillip as much as everyone had expected, then again not everyone in the kingdom knew that he’d been prepared to marry her when he’d thought she had been a peasant girl. It still amused him how Aurora’s handmaiden, Emma, had to practically beg Aurora to let her do her job. After years together, the two of them were far more like sisters than princess and servant. Emma didn’t hesitate to scold Aurora or rebuke her in that familiar manner, only close friends had, which honestly is what Aurora had been seeking in the first place. Phillip can already see Emma rolling her eyes to the heavens when she discovers that Aurora was not in the bedroom, but in fact baking in the kitchen. He can also hear Agnes, their head cook, despairing that her plans for today’s celebrations had been hijacked. 

“Agnes is not going to be pleased.” Phillip warns, though he can’t stop himself from chuckling. 

Aurora, who had been deeply engrossed looking at the cookbook, finger running down the list of ingredients as she checked them off, humms a noncoherent reply at Phillip, but does not take her eyes off her current task. Phillip smiles to himself and walks over to her, sliding his arms around her waist and leans down to rest his head on her shoulder. Although Phillip was now clinging onto her Aurora she paid him little attention, picking up ingredients and measuring them out before tipping them into the bowl. Phillip pouts at her lack of attention and presses his lips into the crook of her neck, kissing her bare skin, in a silent ploy to distract her. Aurora leans into the touch, humming contentedly but doesn't stray from her baking, mixing together the ingredients in the bowl. 

“What are you making?” Phillip asks instead, merely trying to gain Aurora’s attention as he can already see from the picture in the cook book what it is. Aurora seems to notice this and stops what she’s doing. Putting down the egg she had been about to crack into the bowl, she wraps her own arms around her waist, on top of Phillips and squeezes them, pulling him closer. 

“I’m baking a birthday cake.” She says, lending back into his embrace and smiling as Phillip begins to sway them on the spot. 

“Hmmm I see. Why’s that exactly?” Philip says, fenning ignorance and trying his best not to smile. He fails miserably. 

“You know why.” Aurora rebuffs, slapping him on the arm in mock outrage though the gesture is far too gentle to be taken for anything serious. Phillip laughs and gives her a final squeeze before letting her go. 

“I’m pretty sure that Agnes was already planning on making one, in fact I distinctly remember her bring up sample upon sample of cake for us to try. I’m also sure that this was not the one we had decided on.” Phillip says, bending down and looking at the cake recipe, recognising it to be from the book Fauna had given to Aurora. 

“Yes Agnes did, but today is a special day. Our baby is turning one and it’s never going to happen again.” Aurora says, hands coming to claps over her chest. Her eyes glowing with pride and that longing look mothers got sometimes, it made Phillips' heart swell. 

“I’m pretty sure birthdays happen once a year. Just like I’m sure you’re going to want to make a cake every year, no matter how old they are turning.” Phillip teases, unable to stop himself and Aurora shrugs with a sigh, unable to argue with the truth. They both knew next year she would be here again, no matter what. 

“I want to make their birthday cake. I’m their mother.” She says, tone forceful but also a little pleading. She raises her eyebrows definitely however, as if daring Phillip to try and stop her. Phillip nods his head as if contemplating her words, though he had no intention of stopping her. He just enjoys teasing her. 

“So this is a sneak attack then.” he says, picking up the spoon from the bowl and watching as the batter dripped off it. 

“Attack before the enemy realises you’re there.” Phillip waves the spoon around like a sword jabbing it into the phantom enemy and making Aurora laugh. 

“I don’t think it’s quite that dramatic.” Aurora giggles, laughing harder when some of the batter flicks off the spoon and lands on Phillip's face. Phillip grins back at her and wipes it off with a finger and puts it into his mouth, humming in approval. It tasted great already. 

“I want Angus to make her cake too, she’s worked so hard on it.” Aurora explains as she moves forward and takes the spoon from Phillip, putting it back in the bowl. 

“I was planning on having that one for the official court celebration. This cake is just for our family. The three of us.” Aurora smiles at him, those blue eyes of her sparking with a look that has Phillips' body flooding with honey-like warmth. He thinks about their little bundle of joy still sleeping peacefully in their bed and reminisces about the year that has passed them by so quickly. All the first moments they have shared together. Phillip looks at the baking ingredients and then back at Aurora. He thinks about how, just like everything in their lives, they’ve taken the untraditional road, replacing old transitions and instead making their own. 

“Can I help?” He asks. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Aurora grins back at him, wide and happy. 


End file.
